The present invention is directed to an improved stop member for use by one employing a chain saw to cut logs and who desires to prevent the cut in the log from closing and thus binding on the chain saw.
Wedges have been employed for a great many years in the logging industry to prevent the cut in a log from closing due to the weight of the log and thus binding on the saw. Typical examples of such known logging wedges are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,372 to Courville and U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,436 to Gravel.
However, such logging wedges, typically called "bucking wedges", have a wedge-shaped configuration and normally must be driven into the cut in the log. This necessitates two people being involved in the logging operation, i.e. a person to operate a saw, and a person to drive in the wedge. If two persons are not available, it is necessary to interrupt the sawing operation to drive in the wedge. This is particularly disadvantageous when employing to restart the sawing operation with the saw chain of the chain saw within the cut in the log.